


The Last Chocolate Milk

by StarWrites613



Series: Sanders Sides Self Inserts [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Based off A Lesson in Practicality which you should 100 percent check out, Gen, Ignore this cause it's just a self insert, No official Prinxiety/Logicality cause they ain't dating yet, The main character is basically me lol, it seems shippy but I swear it's not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 21:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWrites613/pseuds/StarWrites613
Summary: All she wanted was a drinkThough a bonding moment with her roommate isn't that bad(ew this is a self insert don't read this)





	The Last Chocolate Milk

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Lesson in Practicality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13307940) by [ResidentAnchor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentAnchor/pseuds/ResidentAnchor). 

> This is just a self insert lol, why are you reading this.  
Go read what it's based off of: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13307940/chapters/30457824  
Seriously, go read that, it's awesome, I love it to bits

Star rubbed her eyes as she walked down the hall, her eyes quickly adjusting to the darkness surrounding her. Sleepless nights were always such pain. Maybe if she just got a drink she'd be able to pass out at last. Opening the fridge she blinked, the sudden light giving her a small headache. Star searched the cooling machine, digging deep into the back, and let out a victorious "Yes!" as she found the item she looked for. Pulling out a small plastic bottle of Shamrock chocolate milk, the girl swiftly turned, closing the fridge door with her lifted foot as she did so.

One strange thing about Star was that she was very childish as heart, she just had odd ways of showing it. Well, she never did show it to anyone but herself. A small childish act was that she could never truly enjoy adult beverages. She didn't drink alcohol whatsoever, wasn't too big a fan of tea, and needed her coffee to be ridiculously sweet for her to enjoy it. Because of this she usually drank water or soda at the apartment. When going to work, she'd often snag an apple juice or chocolate milk, being bored of the soda taste from time to time. It was a very childish drink and she always felt embarrassed drinking it in front of others, knowing they'd find it dumb or 'cute'. She didn't want to lose respect over a beverage after all.

So, what Star did was drink it only in front of her very close friends, like her coworker/best friend or family. At the end of every two weeks, along with a pay check, her boss offered all the leftover drinks they'd have. There was no real reason, but he knew she was a frequent "user" and was one of the main reasons they were almost out at the end of two weeks. That reason alone was embarrassing, but Star obliged and would sneak some drinks home at the end of the two weeks, hiding them in the back of the fridge. This late at night always gave her a sweet tooth, so she was glad to see there was one last chocolate milk waiting for her.

"Heya," I tired and teasing voice sounded out as she opened the bottle, making her jump and let out a quiet yelp.

"Jesus!" she whisper-shouted, turning towards the noise. Leaning against the kitchen counter on the opposite side of the table was Virgil, his hair a mess and face looking very tired. He wore the vibrant purple t-shirt he normally wore with one of his hoodies, the color almost matching his wonderfully dyed hair, as well as a pair of black sweatpants. Yep. Very Virgil indeed. "What're you doing," Star questioned quietly, though her tone wasn't less threatening in the slightest. Virgil smirked, hopping and sitting on the countertop, swinging his legs just enough to not kick the cabinets.

He shrugged before telling with a grin, "Couldn't sleep and heard some noises. Thought I should investigate." Star walked over to the chair closest to her edgy friend and plopped down, placing the bottle behind her as to hide it. "I didn't know someone bought chocolate milk," Virgil stated, a smug expression stuck on his face. Star froze, heat rushing to her cheeks before she sighed.

"Shut up," was all she could bother to respond with, and she chugged the milk just as Roman had done with his wine on that particularly bad day.

"No, I'm serious, where'd the milk come from?" he asked in a less teasing voice. The youngest roommate dragged a hand over her face.

"Y'know how I don't drink alcohol? And how I don't like tea and coffee that much?" she asked, and Virgil simply nodded, shifting on the kitchen counter. "Well, when I was younger I would drink apple juice and chocolate milk all the time. My boss gives me the extras we have just cause he knows I'll drink it, so yeah," she lazily explained with a shrug, finishing her bottle and staring into it displeased. "Wish they made the things a bit bigger," she grumbled, throwing it over and just nearly landing it into the trash can.

"I mean, they're made for kids, not adults who like kids' drinks," Virgil deadpanned, and Star's cheeks flushed again before she pulled her shirt's hood over her head. The red of her shirt was just a bit darker than her cheeks at this point, and the comparison didn't help the girl's case at all.

"It's dumb and childish, I know. And I'm the youngest and aww look at her she's just like a little kid with her juice boxes and shit," she grumbled, and the slightly older roommate was taken aback by the statement.

"Woah, I don't think that. Calm down there. Keep up the drama and you'll turn into Roman," he tried to joke, but it just made her groan in defeat. "Dude, it's totally fine that you drink chocolate milk and apple juice. Just cause it's not common for adults to drink them doesn't make you childish. And besides, why would I care? I mean, have you seen Patton? He's an adult, basically a dad, yet at the same time the dude's a bouncy and lovable five-year-old," Virgil said, jumping down and taking a seat next to the blushing girl. She nodded and sighed, pulling her hood down.

"Sorry. It's a dumb thing to get worked up about and a dumb thing to worry over. I guess I just like how I'm not really treated like a toddler here, and I was worried you guys would treat me that way if you knew. Which is stupid, and you do have a point with Patton," Star replied with a chuckle, thinking about their childish friend. Virgil waved a dismissive hand, propping his head up with his hand on the table.

"Eh, it's fine. I worry about things all the time. And don't worry, I won't tease ya about it, if it bothers you so much. Oh, and don't worry about the whole age thing. You're only a year younger than me." Star nodded, shifting in the chair to face her friend better.

"Thanks. Oh, but don't tell the others. Just, uh, let 'em find out naturally," she asked softly, and was glad that Virgil nodded, not saying anything else. For a moment, the two just sat in the dark, silently enjoying each other's company. It was a thing they did often, not talking to one another, but just sitting and relaxing with the fact that things are quiet, but they're not alone. "So, why're you up again?"

"Just finished my whole 'computer time' as Roman likes to call it. Figured I could get a snack before trying to sleep, and then I heard you," he explained with a yawn. "You?"

"Pretty much the same. Was talking to St-er, Faith for a while until she had to head to bed. Then I watched some YouTube. Then I tried to sleep. Couldn't sleep so I wanted a drink and here we are," Star said, and Virgil sat up, laying back in the chair.

"Cool," was all he said in return, staring at the ticking clock before them. It was about 4:30 in the morning, and they both had an early shift tomorrow. Star also turned to the clock, letting out an annoyed grunt.

"Shit, it's that late already? Ugh, work's gonna be hell tomorrow," she complained, glaring at the clock like if she did she would stop it from ticking. Wait...

Virgil laughed at his thoughts, surprising his companion as he put a hand over his mouth to muffle his giggles. How on Earth did he forget? He stopped time for that reason all the, well, time! "If you want, you and I could take a snooze in stopped time so we get a little more sleep before work," he offered once calmed down, and it was like the girl's eyes shined through the darkness.

"Really!" she shouted before slapping a hand over her mouth, remembering they had to be quiet. "You've never taken me into stopped time before!" she whisper-exclaimed, and the dark man shrugged yet again.

"Figured it's about time, since you seem to be so interested in it," he joked, looking at his friend's now wide awake and excited expression. She nodded vigorously, and with that Virgil closed his eyes and stopped time, looking at his frozen roommate's smile. She was so happy at the idea of stopping time. It was so interesting to her and she found it to be the coolest power out of all of them (though she found all the others' powers to be cooler than her own).

He pulled on the ecstatic girl's shoulders and caught her as she fell forward, leaving a ripple behind her. "Woah!" she called, steadying herself in the chair. Once calmed the young roommate looked around the kitchen as if everything had changed. The only real difference was the clock had stopped ticking. Other than that you'd have no idea that time had stopped. "This is so cool!" she shouted, now being able to exclaim her joy without waking the others.

With a chuckle Virgil replied, "Glad you like it. I mean, there's no difference but..." he drifted off, looking around the kitchen himself. The smiling woman stood up abruptly and walked over to the living room, jumping on the couch. "You know you can go sleep on your bed, right?" the edgy man questioned, following his friend into the living room.

"Well, now I'm kinda awake and I like hanging out with you so, here we are!" she proclaimed, running around and grabbing two blankets. "I guess we can't really watch a movie or anything, but hey, we've got each other, right? Er, unless you just wanna head to bed and sleep. Either is fine!" Star quickly told, not wanting to force Virgil.

Her roommate smiled, jumping onto the couch on the opposite end of her. "Nah, sounds fun," was all he replied with, and he gave a small smile at Star's giant grin.

For a while the two just sat in silence again, not really knowing what to talk about. Eventually, they began a conversation, talking about their days, their jobs, anything really. At one point, Star grew curious of the ripples left behind and learned of the portals. Her's lead to her room, unsurprisingly, since sleep had been on her mind at the time. Virgil's led no where, much to Star's disappointment, but the two just continued talking for what felt like hours, even if no time passed at all.

"But don't you find it weird how Roman ships those two? Isn't it weird to ship your friends in general, even if it makes total sense," Virgil asked, remembering a past conversation with the dramatic man.

"I personally ship them as well. They're clearly into each other. What about you?" Star asked before yawning. "Anyone you've got your eyes on?" She wiggled her eyebrows before letting out a chuckle, her eyes half-lidded.

Virgil's cheeks flushed slightly just out of embarrassment for the question, so he decided to switch topics. "Hey, you seem pretty tired. Ready to finally hit the hay?"

"Pfft, really? Switching topics? And noooo, I'm fiiiiiine," she joked, swaying as if she was drunk. Her friend rolled his eyes, shifting next to her, as the two had moved closer during their talk.

"Come on, the whole point of stopping time was for us to sleep," he reminded, trying to get comfy lying against Star.

"But we're having fuuuun," she whined with a smile, and she failed at holding back another yawn.

"Sleeeeep," Virgil argued back, pulling the blanket close to the two of them.

"Fine, but only to make you shut up," Star replied lazily, leaning against Virgil to try and get comfy. Soon enough her lids fell down and her head lolled to the side, resting slightly on the man's shoulder. He sighed, staring forward at the blank TV.

"You told her to sleep. Now you have to," he told himself quietly. To his surprise, he slowly began to pass out, the already dark room growing darker.

~~~

The two slept for a good while before Star accidentally fell over, making Virgil fall as well. Waking up with a painful start the two slowly sat up, groaning in pain. "Sorry," Star yawned out, Virgil waving a hand as a response. They looked around the room, remembering why they were there, and Star sighed. "I feel fully awake, but I just realized it's still 4:30," she complained.

"Yeah, that's the flaw in the system," Virgil replied, standing up and stretching. "And I actually feel recharged for once, too."

"You know what? Screw it. Let's just make breakfast and pretend like 5 AM is a totally normal time to get ready. I mean, I had to do that for high school, so what's the difference now?" she argued to no one in particular. The man next to her shrugged and suddenly Star was flying towards the coffee table, only just being caught by Virgil grabbing her wrist.

"Sorry!" he apologized softly, pulling her back up. "I forgot that happens to others."

"It's fine. Now, does eggs and bacon sound good to you?" she asked in a whisper, marching over to the kitchen. The two then went on to make food, making extra for the others whenever they woke up. For the next three hours they talked, got ready for work, ate, and had a good morning, actually feeling ready for the day, for once.

Logan was the first one up, as always, 8 AM sharp, and he was surprised to see the two conversing at the table, looking fully ready for work. Neither of them looked rushed, with what their clothes usually being wrinkled and their hair in a ratted mess most of the time. Logan was almost tempted to pinch himself as if he was dreaming before shaking the thought away.

"Good morning, you two," he said to make his presence known, heading for the coffee pot at once, only to see it was empty.

"Mornin', Lo!" Star called, fidgeting with the silver chain necklace that rested on her neck.

"What has you two up so early?" he asked, making himself a pot of 'Morning Joe'.

"We couldn't sleep last night so we took a nap in stopped time and, uh, it was still pretty early," Virgil lazily explained, pulling the sleeves of his hoodie over his hands. Logan blinked as he noticed the cold eggs and bacon that sat on the counter.

"And you made breakfast?" he questioned, popping one of the three pre-made plates into the microwave.

"We didn't have much else to do," the youngest roommate replied with a chuckle. A few moments later Patton showed up in a white T-shirt and neon blue flannel pants. He was just as surprised as Logan to find the two awake and fully ready, though he praised them at the productiveness.

Eventually it was time for work, and the two left just as Roman had woken up. Nearing the bus, Star smiled at the sidewalk below them, thinking about the night before. All in all it was pretty fun to stay up and then hang out with Virgil. "Hey, Vi?" she asked softly, and her friend let out a hum of acknowledgment. "Thanks for last night. It was fun," she thanked happily as the bus appeared to the left of Virgil, as they had arrived at the bus stop.

They stepped onto the bus, taking seats next to each other and looking out the semi-large windows. "No problem. I had fun," he responded, staring at the passing trees. The trip to their jobs was silent, but right before Star entered Subway Virgil asked, "Wanna do it again sometime?" She was confused for a moment before smiling.

"If it'll keep you from spilling my secret, we can hang out every night," she joked with a wink before entering the restaurant, and with that Virgil was on his way to work.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quite a while back on my Quotev account ( https://www.quotev.com/StarWrites613 ) but seeing as I haven't posted any other works on here, I figured why not!  
It's literally just A Lesson in Practicality, but with me shoved into it  
If you liked it, thank you lol, it's not that good  
But, for real, go read ALiP it's so good for real  
There are more of these that I will post, just cause, but thanks for reading and I'll see y'all later!
> 
> ~Star


End file.
